kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sakawa
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Trống - |slot4 = - Khóa - |space1 = 2 |space2 = 2 |space3 = 2 |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |M_FP = 1 |M_Torp = +1 |M_AA = +1 |M_Armor = +2 |S_Fuel = 3 |S_Ammo = 4 |S_Steel = 13 |S_Bauxite = 1 |rarity 1 = 6 |name 1 = Sakawa Kai |japanesename 1 = 酒匂改 |hv = ''Tửu cái |id 1 = 140 |class 1 = Agano |type 1 = CL |hp 1 = 46 |firepower 1 = 27 (65) |armor 1 = 31 (69) |torpedo 1 = 23 (78) |evasion 1 = 41 (80) |AA 1 = 19 (73) |aircraft 1 = 6 |ASW 1 = 30 (84) |LOS 1 = 14 (59) |luck 1 = 30 (74) |time 1 = Lv35 ( 220 300) |fuel 1 = 30 |ammo 1 = 40 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Trung bình |slot 1 = 3 |slot1 1 = - Trống - |slot2 1 = - Trống - |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |space1 1 = 2 |space2 1 = 2 |space3 1 = 2 |space4 1 = 0 |M_FP 1 = +2 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +2 |S_Fuel 1 = 3 |S_Ammo 1 = 5 |S_Steel 1 = 14 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |ドック入り = ぴゅ～ん、直してね|ドック入り(重傷) = 少し休むぅ～、えっ特別輸送艦とかって？ないない！|入渠完了 = 修理終わったって！|EN27 = Sửa chữa đã xong!|被弾小破① = ぴゃあっ！？痛いよ～|被弾小破② = ぴゃあっ！？火、火を消さなきゃ！|被弾カットイン = ぴゃああぁぁぁ、砲塔が、砲塔が無い！}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Christmas2015_EN = Tư lệnh, Merry Christmas-pyuu! Cái cây ở đó trông thật đẹp nó làm em thích bày không khí này. Cái đồ uống có bọt đấy là gì vậy? Ah... Em chưa được uống sao? |Christmas2015_Note=Sakawa chưa đủ tuổi xD |EndOfYear2015 = 大掃除！お部屋の整理もしなくちゃ、ピョン♪きゃあ、ああ、箪笥の上に手が届かないよぉ～！ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Dọn dẹp mùa xuân! Mình cần dọn dẹp phòng của mình mới được. Pyun~♪. Ahh... Mình không với tới nóc tủ~~! |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = ピョ～ン、ピョ～～ン♪明っけましておめでとうございま～す！司令、今年もよろしくね！わぁ～い、おせち、美味しそう～♪ |NewYear2016_EN = Pyaa, pyaaa ♪ Chúc mừng năm mới! Tư lệnh, năm nay mong anh cũng sẽ chăm sóc em nhé! Waah, đồ ăn mừng năm mới trông ngon quá ♪ |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = ぴゃ！ …あ…なんか矢矧ちゃんが怒ってる。どうしたんだろ。え、鳳翔さん。これは、恵方巻？ まるかぶりで食べるのかな？ |Setsubun2016_EN =PYA! Ah... Yahagi seems to be mad for some reason. I wonder why? Hm, Houshou-san. This is... an Ehoumaki? I guess I eat this in one go? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = えへへ、司令に手作りチョコ作るんだ。ぴゃっと食べてくれるかなぁ・・・えへへ|Valentine2016_EN = Ehehe, mình sẽ đi làm sô cô la cho tư lệnh. Mình tự hỏi liệu anh ấy có "pya" khi ăn nó không nhỉ... Ehehe.|Hinamatsuri2016 = 春．．．矢矧ちゃんたちが、出かけて行った季節．．．でも、今は寂しくないよ。みんな、一緒だもん。|Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Mùa xuân... mùa mà Yahagi-chan đi ra ngoài... nhưng, bây giờ mình không cảm thấy cô đơn. Bởi vì, mình có mọi người.|Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Lời thoại mùa xuân: Sakawa được dự định triển khai cùng Yahagi trong chiến dịch "Ten-Go," nhiệm vụ tự sát của Okinawa, vào mùa xuân 1945. Không đủ nhiên liệu, Sakawa không tham gia.|WhiteDay2016 = ピャ！司令が酒匂チョコのお返し、くれた！もったいないけど…開けちゃおう。わー、美味しそう！|WhiteDay2016_EN = Pya! Quà đáp lễ cho sô cô la của mình đã đến từ tư lệnh! Thật tuyệt nhưng... Hãy mở nó nào. Waa, trông ngon quá.|Valentine2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |Christmas2015_2 = 酒匂ぜんぜん寒くない。舞鶴はもうちょっと寒かったかな。…ぴゃ！|Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_EN = Sakawa không lạnh chút nào. Maizuru còn lạnh hơn. Pyaa!|Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = }} Ghi chú * Kể từ bản cập nhật 06-04-2018, Sakawa Kai có thể trang bị thủy phi cơ ném bom GiápGiáp cỡ trung. Thông tin bên lề *Bị Mỹ tịch thu làm chiến lợi phẩn, được chuyển cho USN ngày 25 tháng 2 năm 1946. *Bị đem đi thử bom nguyên tử trong Chiến dịch Crossroads tại đảo san hô Bikini ngày 1 tháng 7 năm 1946. Chìm 1 ngày sau cuộc thử nghiệm ABLE. Xem thêm *Danh sách tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ *Tuần dương hạm Sakawa trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:酒匂 pt: Category:Tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ Category:Lớp Agano Category:Tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2 Category:Tàu không thể đóng